Because You Loved Me
}} Because You Loved Me,'' en español Porque Tu Me Amaste,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Tina. La versión original pertenece a Celine Dion. Es el primer solo completo que tiene Tina desde la primera temporada. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por Tina en el auditorio durante su alucinación en la que ella era Rachel. Al finalizar la cancion Tina Recibe su Primera ovacion de pie. A lo largo del video se puede ver a Santana (Artie) y Brittany (Mercedes) dandose un pequeño beso Letra Tina: For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful, baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through Through it all Tina con New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh, baby You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky Tina: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak Tina con New Directions: You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Tina: You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me The light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Tina: Ohh, When I couldn't Speak) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina con New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Tina: Ohh) You gave me faith 'cause you (Tina: believed) Tina con New Directions: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (Tina: Heyy!) New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Tina: Ohh) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina con New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Tina: Ohhh) You gave me faith 'cause you believed (Tina: believed) Tina: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (ooh) I'm everything I am Because you loved me Curiosidades *Este es el primer solo completo de Tina desde True Colors. *Esta es la primera vez que una cancion de ''Celine Dion ''no es cantada por Rachel. *Esta canción fue interpretada en el "Taking Chances Tour" en el Madison Square Garden por Celine Dion y por Charice Pempengco, quien intepreto a Sunshine Corazon. Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|center|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Props Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de Celine Dion Categoría:Solos de Tina